


No Time for Fear

by Nebty



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Blatant Angst, Chatting with gods, Heroic Sacrifices, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebty/pseuds/Nebty
Summary: *Gravity Rush 2 Spoilers*Short piece about what Syd was doing while Kat and Raven were off rescuing Cecie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So remember how Syd stayed behind on the Bismalia to blast a hole into Neu Hiraleon for Kat and Raven? The game never says so outright, but it's very likely that he died there. You only ever see him possessing machines after that point (robot alias and the buggy grigo). So here's how I imagined Syd's second death.

Syd had made good time getting to the Bismalia. A little more than half an hour had passed since he’d pressed the flare gun into Kat’s hands, and already he was in the control room, training the main battery on the monster filling the skies of Jirga Para Lhao. Tendrils made of tightly-packed nevi and architecture undulated, making it look like a massive sea creature. Keying in one last button sequence, Syd could feel the Bismalia shuddering around him as panels in its deck opened, exposing the long barrel of its armament. It was more than enough firepower to punch a hole right to the heart of the monster, clearing a path for Kat and Raven to reach the gravity generator.

“Come on, Kat…” Syd murmured, watching the infested city through narrowed eyes. He’d lost sight of her and Raven almost immediately in the maelstrom of Nevi. What if she’d been hurt? What if she’d lost the flare gun somehow? What if…

There! A flare shot up from one of the buildings at the center of the monster. Syd breathed a sigh of relief. She’d found Neu Hiraleon. She was okay.

Working quickly, Syd adjusted the Bismalia’s angle. Then he readied the guns, double-checked his aim, and fired straight into the heart of the city. The recoil made the deck wobble under his feet, and Syd slammed hard into one of the walls of the control room, knocking the breath out of him. The thing in the sky writhed, emitting a sound like the scream of sheared metal, but amplified a hundred-fold. It recovered quickly, however, and its tendrils began questing around, searching for the source of its pain.

“So, the darkness's influence has reached even here,” said a soft voice from behind Syd. He turned, and was unsurprised to see what looked like a boy with glwing tattoos sitting atop a floating sphere.

“It has,” he said, still breathing hard. Then he gave the boy a lopsided smile. “Long time no see, Creator.” Bit the Creator tilted his head a fraction.  
“The end of the world is coming,” he said, matter-of-factly. “The wheels of fate have already been set in motion. Death swiftly approaches.” He tilted his head in the other direction. “And yet…” his voice grew curious, almost wondering, “You would still risk disrupting fate?” 

Syd stood straight, meeting the god’s eyes without hesitation. “Yes,” he said. “As many times as it takes.” Bit bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“I told you what would happen if you continued on this course.”

“You did.” Syd swallowed. He had known. But there hadn’t been any time, or any other options. No time even to be afraid.

“Very well then.” Syd could have sworn that, for a second, he saw compassion in the god’s eyes. Then the creator vanished.

Syd left the control room to stand on the Bismalia’s deck. There was at least enough time for that. The monster city had finally found its attacker. He stood, hands in his pockets, watching one of the massive tendrils shoot towards the fortress.

“Sorry, Kat,” he said softly. “I wanted to be there with you until the end, but I’m gonna have to go with plan B.” And even as he stood and watched his death fall to meet him, he smiled. “I know you can do it…my Gravity Queen.” In his last moments, he thought he heard Kat screaming his name.


End file.
